Setting Sail On A Ship
by Hibisha
Summary: Well fan girls aren't the only people who ship everyone around them. Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke have a slightly bad habit of shipping people together.


Hibisha: Well here's a story I came up with while chatting with a pikaree1. I'll admit that she was the one who initially triggered off my writing spree.

TOBF: Well, here's a rare sight. Seeing you typing again after so long.

Hibisha: It hasn't been that long...has it?

TOBF: I have no comments.

Hibisha: Okay this is generally the lamest fic I've ever written. I haven't covered all the pairings but it's a one shot, it's 1:04 AM and I have university tomorrow so there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **"Setting Sail On a Ship"**

"I can not believe Afuro expected us to stay at that stupid camp all summer." 22 year old Nagumo Haruya complained as he dragged his suitcases towards the small, single story house which he and his best friend were sharing. Suzuno Fuusuke gave a non-commital grunt as he easily carried not only is suitcase but also his duffel bag. Nagumo halted in front of the front door and wordlessly looked Suzuno, holding out his hand. The taller of the two dug his hand around in his pocket and produced a set of keys which unlocked their humble abode.

"Woah," Nagumo exclaimed, golden eyes widening, "Look at all those letters! We haven't been gone that long have we?"

"It's been a month Nagumo." Suzuno replied curtly. Terumi Afuro, one of their close friends had begged them to help out at his family's summer camp. Seeing as Suzuno was on break from university and Nagumo was due a leave from work anyways, they decided to take up their friend on his offer. Only, they hadn't expected it to be a music camp.

"My ears are still ringing. I'm not sure all the noises I'm hearing actually exist or its an echo of that God-awful, loud, trashy noise kids these days term as music." The red head next to him snorted. Suzuno termed anything that wasn't Mozart or Beethoven etc as 'loud trashy noise.' In other words, everything on Nagumo's playlist.

As Nagumo pushed their stuff inside, Suzuno leaned down and picked up all the mail and carried it into their kitchen where he dumped it all unceremoniously onto the island. It had been weeks since they had been here but their slightly-not-normal neighbors had volunteered to house-sit for them and therefore, the house was not covered in dust. His housemate walked in after him, having abandoned their luggage in the hallway. Sitting down opposite of him, he picked up one of the letters.

"Hey! This one is from Nepper!" he exclaimed, eagerly tearing open the envelope. "Holy damn!" Suzuno looked up from his own mail, which he had just picked up and quietly raised an eyebrow at his loud mouthed uncouth friend.

"What is it?" he demanded, drumming his fingers on the top of the table impatiently, "And when will you stop using those silly nicknames-"

"NEPPER'S GETTING MARRIED!" Nagumo exclaimed, looking as if someone had hit him on the head with a baseball bat. Which, Suzuno rationalized, someone had in a way. He grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink, thirsty from a long drive home.

"Who's the lucky lady?" he asked casually, although in his mind, the lady in particular would be anything but lucky. His experience with members of the Prominence team hadn't been so nice. Smirking, he lifted the glass to his lips.

"You won't believe it! It's Rihonne!" Suzuno spat out the water and whirled around to stare at the other man incredulously.

"You're joking!"

"Nope!" Nagumo insisted, "Look!" Suzuno snatched the wedding invite from the red head's hand and scanned it thoroughly, not believing a word of it. A member of Diamond Dust marrying someone from Meatheads United? Surely this was some sort of cruel and twisted joke. But there it was, in black and white.

"Odd." he commented, letting the letter fall out of his hands and onto the counter top. "I always suspected something between Natsuhiko and that An from your team." Nagumo snorted.

"I always suspected Nepper was gay with Heat."

"Oh please, Shigeto was obviously head over heals in love with Clara." Suzuno objected, "It was so obvious those two were making googly eyes at each other."

"Noway! Clara was with Shuuji." Nagumo argued. Suzuno shook his head, his albino locks falling over one eye.

"IQ was obviously dating Yuki."

"He was not."

"How do you know that?" Suzuno countered. Nagumo smirked and held up the invite. Oh, right. Yuki. Natsuhiko. Marriage. Ugh. Suzuno rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He could feel a headache coming along.

"Just open the rest of the mail." he sighed. Nagumo began to filter through the pile, most of which turned out to be junk mail.

"This one is from Atsuya!" he exclaimed finally. Atsuya Fubuki was the so called 'dead twin' who had in fact been alive all this time. He had met up with them in high school and Nagumo and he had hit off immediately. Suzuno came over and read it over the other man's shoulder.

 _Yo Nagumo,_

 _I bet you're wondering why I'm writing you a letter instead of just calling you. You see the thing is, I'm bored and this is fun so..._

 _Anyways, guess what? Remember that idiot from the soccer team Endou? Well, he's married! To Natsumi Raimon! Can you believe it? I can't. I always thought there was something between him and that purple haired girl Fu-something._

 _And Natsumi! Wasn't she dating Genda back in high school? I wondered what happened... And yes, I still like interfering with other people's lives if you are wondering._

 _Say hi to Suzuno from me._

 _~Atsuya~_

"Mamoru and Natsumi?" Nagumo looked freaked. "I thought that soccer head would marry the ball. Or in the very least, Hiroto. Or that Aki girl. But to score Raimon-" he whistled. Obviously, a small spark of respect had flared up. Suzuno scoffed.

"Aki? I thought he was with the Prime Minister's daughter, Touko."

"Touko was with that other pink haired guy..."

"Someoka?" Suzuno questioned, looking confused.

"No, no, no...that guy was asexual. No, I meant that surfer dude."

"Oh-you mean Tsunami."

"Yeah, that guy. Wow, all of our speculations on pairings are way off huh."

"Never mind." he said, watching as Nagumo picked up another letter.

"Ooh! This one is from the Bastard!" The Bastard was the name Nagumo had officially given Hiroto. Suzuno rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to sit on the counter top as Nagumo began to read the letter out loud. Frankly, he was surprised his protozoan friend could even read.

 _Hey guys,_

 _It's been a long time since any of us heard from you and we've been starting to get a bit worried here._

Suzuno rolled his eyes. Hiroto was as always seemingly very over friendly.

 _I just wanted you guys to know that we're all fine here in case you guys ever wondered._

They never cared actually.

 _Oh, and I finally asked Reina on a date-_

"HE DID WHAT?" Suzuno yelled, shocked beyond belief.

"And she said yes. Missing you both loads, Hiroto" Nagumo continued, looking awe stuck. The two looked at each other in silence.

"Hiroto and Reina..." Nagumo's voice trailed off. "That's just...wow."

"I thought that pompous headed freak was gay!" Suzuno exclaimed. Nagumo didn't blame him-mostly because he thought the same.

"Apparently not." he said, looking a bit dazed. "Wow...I can't believe he got to Reina before you did."

"I don't like Reina." Suzuno spluttered out, "I-I-I like someone else."

"Who?" Nagumo suddenly asked, his interest quipped. Suzuno liked someone? Who was she?

"Is it Fumiko?" he asked. Suzuno whacked him on the head.

"Funiko got married to Midorikawa last year remember?"

"Oh yeah,' Nagumo said, scratching his head sheepishly, "I forgot." Suzuno clicked his tongue.

"Obviously." Silence engulfed the room. The clock ticked. The water dripping in the sink became the loudest noise on the planet. Nagumo stared at Suzuno, who had gone very pink in the face.

"Is it someone from University?" he suddenly asked. Suzuno pushed himself off the counter and stalked away angrily, not before giving Nagumo the most vilest glare ever, which was ruined due to his pink face and red ears.

Nagumo smirked. This was going to be fun.

Somewhere next door, the two whacky neighbors were baking cakes.

"I think they're back." Hibisha said, as she poured the batter onto the baking tray. Pika nodded. Sighing, Hibisha made a small heart one of the cakes they had already made.

"Aren't they the most perfect couple?' Pika raised an eyebrow.

"They are not a couple!" she declared. Hibisha snorted.

"Have you even looked at them?" Pika planted both hands on her hips and glared the girl in front of her.

'They are not dating."

"Are so."

"Are not." Pika flicked some flour at the other girl. Hibisha stared at Pika for a few minutes.

"Oh it's on!"

Two hours later, the afternoon found the two girls trying to clean up after the mess they made fighting over their neighbors' relationship status.

* * *

Hibsiha: My first appearance in any story. I feel so proud.

TOBF: Oh Holy God.


End file.
